Kick'n Butt
by KimiCharlotte
Summary: New Babysitter? Quess the narrator? Hamhams? Timmy Turner, Trixi, Kimi? Things get weirder by the second...
1. Timmy's New Sitter

Disclaimer(what is a disclaimer?): I don't own hamtaro or The Fairy Odd Parents.  
  
Except Charlotte,  
  
Kick'n Butt  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Timmy's New Sitter  
  
Kimi:welcome to guess the narrator! where the narrator changes… you have to find out   
  
when! Guess who this is?  
  
Narrator: HELLO! I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M THE NARRATOR!! I need my fingers   
  
manicured. MAIDS 'N SERVANTS!  
  
Amber: I KNOW! IT'S CHESTER!  
  
Kimi:*stares* okay…. NEXT!  
  
Emily: TRIXI'S FRIEND!  
  
Kimi:close! NEXT!  
  
Felecity: Tixi!  
  
Kimi:oh, my lord. A baby beating two 9 year olds… CONGRATS FELECITY! TRIXI   
  
WAS THE ANSWER!!! You win canivar 'n ciggaretts!  
  
Felecity:O_o  
  
Kimi:Just kiddin' You win a hug a bear! Now on with the story!  
  
****************************************************************  
  
8:00  
  
Mrs. Turner: Bye timmy!... what am I doing? *writes on a piece of paper that her  
  
n' Mr. Turner were going to a pet convention and were taking the fish since that  
  
was they're only pet.*   
  
Mr. turner:I'm hip!  
  
Mrs. That's soo old.  
  
*Mr. And Mrs. Turner leave*   
  
Timmy:(just waking up) *yawns* Good Morning Cosmo and Wanda...  
  
Narrator: Like, no reply  
  
Timmy: Cosmo... Wanda? *runs downstairs and tripps over a piece of paper*  
  
Whoops!!! *reads it* 'Went out with dad to go to the convention. We took   
  
your fish and dad is trading your fish for a puppy, oh, also take care! And Vicky  
  
has the chicken pox, so you are going to have another sitter. Make her feel at home!   
  
Love, Mom 'n dad'   
  
Timmy:Finally! No Icky Vicky! *runs to his boring vidio games*  
  
Narrator:10 minutes later... and Kimi, this is boring.  
  
Kimi:We'll deal with it young lady(what am I talking about? She's older than me!)  
  
(Ding Dong)  
  
Timmy:Wanda! Get it!... Oh... *walks to the door. *opens it* he-  
  
who are you!!??  
  
Kimi:Your babysitter Oufcourse! I brought my hamster along.   
  
Timmy:How old are you??  
  
Kimi: 9.  
  
Timmy: I HAVE A NINE YEAR OLD BABYSITTING ME?? THINGS GET   
  
FREAKIER BY THE SECOND!  
  
Kimi:Okay, enough of the introducing, now its time for work.  
  
Timmy:Work?  
  
Kimi:Yup. Clean Charlotte's hamster cage first. Then do my homework then wash  
  
the dishes then take out the garbage then mow the lawn, then clean the house.   
  
Your mom and dad will be soo happy after! Now get to work!  
  
Timmy:No 9 year old bosses me. Or under...  
  
Kimi:Ok, I'll tell Vicky to spread the pox to ya.  
  
Timmy:*thinking* always works. *gets to work*  
  
Kimi:Oooohh.. a scooter! Bye Timmy! I'm going to play! When I come back   
  
you have to be finished with your chores, or... you don't wanna know..  
  
Timmy:Gulp.  
  
Kimi:Also take care of Charlotte! *leaves the sight*  
  
Timmy:*stares at the tiger stripted hamster with 2 yellow ribbons in its hair and one   
  
yellow ribbon on its tail. The tail looks like sandy's and the ribbons (of course)  
  
are like Bijou's. Plus she was tiny)  
  
Narrator:*yawns* 2-  
  
Kimi:*nudges Trixi*  
  
Narrator:ow! My new permed hair! How dare you! Anyway, 2 hours past.  
  
Timmy:getting tired... can't work..*falls asleep on the ground*  
  
Charlotte:Finally! My chance! *runs out the open door that clumsy Timmy  
  
left open*  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Kimi:Like the chapter? Please R+R!! What does R+R mean anyway?   
  
Who cares! Now its another round of 'guess the narrator!' Here is our   
  
narrator. Guess who this is?  
  
Narrator:I'm the narrator. I got an A+++++++-  
  
Kimi:thats enough  
  
Narrator:-on my math test. I have a lab and a monkey, that was in a movie.  
  
Misty:That's easy. Its Timmy.  
  
Kimi:Wrong!   
  
Durene:Chester!  
  
Kimi:Nope. Chester will get a complete opposite grade. F+ lol.  
  
Chester:hey!  
  
Molly:You guys freak me out. I saw the movie. Its A.J.  
  
Kimi:Correct! You win a candy wrapper!  
  
Molly:grrrrrr...  
  
Kimi:*sweatdropps anime style* umm.. you win a brand new christmas doll  
  
with a matching outfit for ya! Merry Christmas in July!(Its summer)Stick   
  
around for chapter two!, 'Charlotte's Double-your-meanness-back plan' 


	2. Kimi's Wish

Disclaimer:I STILL don't own the fairy oddparents and the   
  
Hamtaro characters.  
  
Kick'n Butt  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Kimi's Wish  
  
Kimi:hehe. I was lying about the fake chapter name. Anyway  
  
its another round of guess the narrator!!  
  
Narrator:Perfect! My fingers look wonderful!!  
  
Everyone:TRIXI!!  
  
Kimi:yup! now can anyone guess my pattern?  
  
Silence  
  
Kimi:anyway you win trix yougurt!! for all of ya!  
  
Haley:stop joking around  
  
Kimi:I'm not! I cant give ya all 'good prizes' then they'll  
  
be all gone! So eat it all up!!  
  
Trixi:I'm offended of "trix" yougurt  
  
Kimi:Thats the point. lol. Now on with the story!!  
  
********************************************  
  
Kimi:la la la lala. *looks at watch.* Timmy must be   
  
done now! 3 hours past! *skiddles back home*  
  
Timmy!... TIMMY??!! TTTIIIIMMMMMYYY!!  
  
Timmy:ack! *wakes up*whats the problem???  
  
Kimi:Hey! you only mowed the lawn!  
  
Timmy:Oh!!-  
  
Kimi: not so fast! remember?? Anyway, get to  
  
bed! Its 12:00!  
  
Timmy:12???-   
  
Kimi:yes. Its a punishment. Ya sleep early. k?  
  
Timmy:....  
  
Kimi:k! *shoves him to his bed*  
  
Charlotte:Woah! I better keep watching! hehe  
  
Trixi:Finally Timmy was asleep.   
  
Kimi:and finally you arent grouchy!  
  
Trixi:Oh you....!!  
  
Kimi:*walks outside* Hmmm... *starres at stars* Timmy  
  
needs a better punishment. *grins* Star light star bright,  
  
please grant my wish tonight. I wish I wish, I wish I might...-  
  
Charlotte:*hears wish* cool! What am I saying? I havta  
  
warn or help him!.... Nah. Anyway its for a good cause... Plus  
  
Mr and Mrs Turner are stupid so they'll give me a   
  
bunch of seeds!... I need help... Off to the clubhouse!  
  
*runs to hers.**Opens door*  
  
Sharon:heke? *looks back*  
  
Charlotte: hiya guys! There's some problem. can ya help  
  
me?  
  
Mel:what is it?  
  
Charlotte:Kimi said a bad wish, n' Timmy's gonna get hurt  
  
'n stuff! We have to help him! Plus Mr and Mrs Turner  
  
will give us lotsa seeds! So will you guys help?  
  
Mel:Sure! If Mr n' mrs turner give me fortune cookies!  
  
Sharon:'course! After all, you are my twin, plus they havta  
  
give me carrotts!  
  
Stephanie:Yup! I can clean all the dirty work too!  
  
Ginger:I'll help! Leave all the flying duties to mua!  
  
Minnie Mouse:I want strawberries! I'll help!  
  
Snapple:If I help, then after.... I'LL STAPLE YA!!  
  
Maggie:Ofcourse I'll help! Just no nicknames...  
  
Kiki:Hiya! *breaks down a piece of wood* I'll help! I   
  
just need new numchucks.  
  
Charlotte:Yeah! Now lets tell the others!  
  
Trixi:They start leaving outside. Phew! I barely havta say   
  
anything!   
  
Kujiru and Sillie and Twinkler:Hiya guys!  
  
Mel:I cant believe you're helping!! YAY!! KUJIRU!!  
  
Charlotte:Yay! Now off to the-  
  
Cauli-flower, Mia, Harmy, Pitty, Rosebushes, Tootsie:  
  
WE came to help too!  
  
Charlotte:My lord... okay... 1,2,3, A MILLION! Lets finally  
  
go to the clubhouse!  
  
Everyone:yeah!  
  
*********************************************  
  
Kimi:Woah! This is a long chapter! Anyway, now its another  
  
round of guess the narrator!  
  
Narrator:Why am I here? I thought I was sleeping...  
  
Silence  
  
Haley:Urm... Mr. Crocker?  
  
Kimi:No way. Adults sleep later than that.  
  
Mrs.Brown:TIMMY!!  
  
Kimi:Yeah! Go mommy! You win boring adult stuff!(The prize  
  
was supposed to go to a kid)  
  
Mrs. Brown:yay! *runs off*  
  
Kimi:We'll thats too bad. Cause I was about to give you  
  
a brand new yellow jeep.  
  
Mrs. Brown:Huh?*runs back* hahaha!! *Takes the car with  
  
the other prize*  
  
Kimi:YOU CANT TAKE TWO PRIZES!! CHARGE   
  
EVERYONE!!  
  
Everyone:AHHH!! *charge her holding fire thingees and sticks*  
  
Kimi:See you next time on 'guess the narrator'! Next chapter...  
  
I have no Idea!(Thats not the name. I actuallt DONT know what   
  
it'll be called. Cause I might change my mind... like what happened  
  
on this one. hehe) 


	3. Pack'n Up Part:1

Disclaimer: I'll neva own hamtaro and the faerie *YAWN*   
  
odd parents.  
  
Kick'n Butt  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Pack'n Up  
  
Kimi:Sry I didnt write this chappe in a while! ^^ Now another  
  
round of guess the narrator!   
  
Narrator: Yippe! That ouch.  
  
Kimi:O.o   
  
Jeri:Vicky?  
  
Kimi:nope!  
  
Jack: *still laughing* I just read the site. Its *laughs* Cozmo  
  
Kimi-nopies! No one on the show is called "Cozmo".  
  
Jack:Commo!  
  
Kimi:nopeies  
  
Jack:uh.... WANDA!! MR. TURNER! AHH!! *runs away  
  
like a mad child*  
  
Everyone:*whathing like idiots*  
  
Kimi:Uh... anyon-  
  
Durene:BINGO! Its Cosmo.  
  
Kimi:YAY! Its right! You win.... a FREE SHOPPING  
  
SPREE AT TOYS A RUS!!!  
  
Silence. *crickets chirp* (I actually want a cricket. ^___^)  
  
Durene:....AHH!! *bashes outta there, leaving a mark on the wall*  
  
Kimi:*flinches* thats gotta hurt... anyway, on with the show!!  
  
**************************************************  
  
All:bada bada bada bada....  
  
Charlotte:Finally the clubby! *dindong*  
  
Boss:*sleepy* hello? Beauty producs? *does a funny sleepily  
  
stare*  
  
Sharon:noo! Where are the hamhams?  
  
Boss:Its 12:00PM.  
  
Maggie:*starring at watch* Actually its 12:01. *giggles*  
  
Boss:probally still at home. The'll come *yawn* in an hour.  
  
Charlotte:no! We need em now! There's some problem   
  
of some wish and you guys and the hams havta help! Plus  
  
we dont have as much brains as you guys do anyway. ^^  
  
Everyone except Charlotte and Boss: -_-'  
  
Boss:Fine. I'll help your little friend. I'll *yawn* get ba-  
  
Snapple:THE PARENTS OFFER COOL REWARDS!  
  
Boss:*zaps in* *zaps out* Ok! When do we start!?  
  
Kujiru:*holding map* the closest is... Oxy's house!   
  
then Hamtaro's... actually the closest is Boss's.  
  
*looks up*  
  
Kujiru:^__________^ great! Now we dont need to look  
  
for ya!   
  
Boss:*gives her a death glare*  
  
Minnie Mouse:Cant we just split up?  
  
Charlotte:okies! Me and Sillie go to Sandy, Boss and Mel  
  
go to Bijou's, Stephy and Sharon go to Pashy,... just figure  
  
it out. O.o actually you get my point.  
  
All:ok! *leave*  
  
Sillie and Charlotte:bada bada bada...  
  
Sillie:cant we just take stan?   
  
Charlotte:okies! ^____________________^ *ding dong*  
  
(oh yeah. They are jiiinka's now)  
  
Sandy: *brushing teeth* STAN!! GET IT!!  
  
Stan:*admiring a girlham on a magazine*  
  
Sandy:STAN???  
  
Stan:Whateva. *takes baby steps to the door on purpose*  
  
Charlotte:*whispering* they wont come if we tell em   
  
why they REALLY need ta come. Tell em... urm.. that-  
  
(door opens)  
  
Sillie:HI! HI! HI! COME TO THE CLUBBY! FUN FUN  
  
FU-  
  
Stan:*closes door*  
  
Sandy:who was it?  
  
Stan:*eyes glued now*  
  
Sandy:STAN??  
  
Silence  
  
Sandy:STANLEY!?  
  
Trixi: like, it was a odd quincidence that at that point, Stan  
  
went to the bathroom  
  
Sandy:ugh... *still brushing*  
  
Charlotte:Sillie!  
  
Sillie:what?   
  
Charlotte:You ate sugar didnt you?  
  
Sillie:.... *burp*  
  
(door opens)  
  
Sandy:hello?  
  
Charlotte:You hav to help us! Timmy Turner is in trouble!  
  
Sillie:^^ BIIGGGGGGGGGG reward!  
  
Sandy:at oon!!  
  
*zooms in* *zooms out*  
  
Sandy:Stan!  
  
Stan:*trying not to watch. But is anyway. lol*  
  
Charlotte:gah. STEPHIE, MEL, BIJOU, PASHY'll be there!  
  
Stan:*zooms out* *zooms in*  
  
All:O.o  
  
Sandy:*draggs him out*  
  
Charlotte:you guys go to the clubhouse. Just... do something!  
  
We'll all be back soon!   
  
Sandy and Stan:ok! *go to the clubby*  
  
Sillie:^^ Lets visit Bijou's! She's not... very far. Lets go!! ^^  
  
Both:*walk to Bijou's*  
  
Sillie:hi Boss and Mel!   
  
Charlotte:why arent you getting Bijou?  
  
Mel:there's some puppy there!  
  
Charlotte:what did it do to you?  
  
Mel:I dont know. O_o  
  
Charlotte:^_^ I'll get her! It'll be just like Kimi's other pets,   
  
Gladys and Oddball. (puppies. Mine! MUHAHAHA!)  
  
*walks in*  
  
(Maria shut the window. :P lol.)  
  
Charlotte:gulp. Bada bada bada bada. oopa, oopa (100th oopa)  
  
oohh... soo tired! (climed the stairs. lol)   
  
Prinsess(or whateva the puppy is called):Woof Woof!  
  
Charlotte: :P Nye Nya! Na boo boo!  
  
Prinsess:*looking offended*  
  
Charlotte:uh oh. AHH!! *runs like an idiot* oof! *hits a door*  
  
Prinsess:woof woof! *runs after*  
  
Charlotte:cool! I'm dog food! *Pauses* O.o AHH! *runs  
  
in the door just in time*  
  
Prinsess:ompwoof!(a dog "omp" lol) *hits the door*  
  
Charlotte:*looking up* What room is t-MARIA'S MOM!  
  
SHE'S GONNA SQUISH ME!! AHH!!*runs outside*  
  
Maria's mom:*walks outside*  
  
Prinsess:woof! *chases Charlotte*  
  
Maria's mom:PRINSESS!! NOO RUNNING! *chases Prinsess  
  
cheetah speed*  
  
Charlotte:I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!! AHH!! *bumps into  
  
something* h- HEY! BIJOU! I'VE BEEN LOOKING   
  
FOR YA! *hugs tha girl like crazy*  
  
Bijou:Wha?*pulls her off*  
  
Maria's mom: bad puppy! Or dog... whateva! *takes   
  
her away*  
  
Prinsess:*does a sad bark*  
  
Maria:Has anyone seen Bijou?  
  
Maria's Mom:I dont know... maybe-  
  
Bijou:What iz ze problem?   
  
Charlotte:*outta breath* Need... go... clubhouse...  
  
Maria:Bijou! Where are you?   
  
Bijou:oh! sorry but I hafe to go back to Maria.  
  
Charlotte:but...  
  
Bijou:No butts.  
  
Boss:She's taking a year there!  
  
Sillie:I can help! Mel! Tell me if anythings wrong.  
  
Mel: *opens fortune cookie* Maria is looking for Bijou!  
  
Bijou cant come.... Maria will get... sad! WAA!!*cries*  
  
Boss:*cries*  
  
Sillie:*conks them with coconuts* Hello? Any "powers"  
  
spring a flea to ya?  
  
Silence  
  
Sillie:ahh!! *makes and puts a stunt double of Bijou in Bijou's  
  
cage* Now Mel!  
  
Mel:*thows cookie*  
  
Sillie:*swings a bat*   
  
Mel:it goes, it goes it migh- make it... *cats sceech*  
  
Sillie:^^ lets try again!  
  
Mel:k. *thows cookie*  
  
Sillie:*swings bat*  
  
Boss:YAY! It made it! Lets just sit and wait...  
  
Bijou:*got bonked by a fortune cookie* Oww! My-  
  
hare!.... hmm... wat iz zis?  
  
Charlotte:It must be Mel's! She's the only hamham that....  
  
has fortune cookies 'n stuff! It might be a time of need!  
  
Bijou:Okay, if it iz safe.  
  
Charlotte:O.o what ISN'T safe?  
  
Bijou:*starts naming some* (after 7 minutes) *opens cookie*  
  
Charlotte:ooh! *grabbs the cookie part and eats it*  
  
Bijou:Come to ze club house... Maria wont worryz, Ask  
  
quiestionz later. From, Mel  
  
Charlotte:cool! NOW can we get out before-  
  
Prinsess:*ducks to where the hams are* woof!  
  
Charlotte:danger happens... -_-'  
  
Bijou: itz me, Bijou! re-  
  
Prinsess:WOOF!! *swings them all around* *lets go*  
  
Bijou and Charlotte:AHHH!! oof.. *landed on the floor  
  
near Maria's room*  
  
Bijou:^^ Ribbonz! *runs in* *runs out*   
  
Charlotte:okies.... now can we get outta here?  
  
Bijou:*smiling* ze funner way....  
  
Prinsess:woof!   
  
Charlotte:ahh!!  
  
Prinsess:*picks em up and spins them*  
  
Bijou and Charlotte:*land right infront of the main door*  
  
Charlotte:*dizzy* soo... dizzy.. *pukes*  
  
Magical mystical ham maid outta nowhere: *cleans it up*   
  
*leaves*  
  
Charlotte:O.o  
  
Bijou:*fixing ribbons* Ok! Lets go out! *opens door*  
  
Boss:YAY! Bijou! We've been waiting!   
  
Mel: we're guineses! *high fives Sillie*  
  
Sillie:^^  
  
Mel:WHY DO YOU KEEP DOING THAT!!??  
  
Sillie:what? ^^  
  
Mel:^^ that!   
  
Charlotte:oh. She ate sugar.  
  
Sillie:*burps again*  
  
Bijou: I'll go to ze clubhouse to stay with zee hams.  
  
Boss:I'll go back to the clubhouse too!  
  
*they leave*  
  
Charlotte:okies! Come on Sillie and Mel! Off to Hamtaro's!  
  
************************************************  
  
Kimi:CHOCOLATTE MUFFINS! This chappe is SOO funny.   
  
lol. Now Its time for guess the hamhams!!  
  
Narrator:Have fun with your new sitter!! ^^  
  
Erika:Kimi!  
  
Kimi:O.o that's disturbing. No.  
  
Whitney:Chester!  
  
Kimi:not close. no.  
  
Misty:MR. TURNER!  
  
Kimi:soooo!!! close!  
  
Laura Haruna:MRS. TURNER!   
  
Kimi:winna! You win a hamster wheel!  
  
Laura:yay! Mom! look I'm on tv!  
  
Mrs Haruna(Mariam(or howeva ya spell it)):*faints*  
  
Kimi:anyway, you win a hamster ham wheel!  
  
Laura:n_n now I wonder what hamtaro i'll get for christmas...  
  
Hamtaro:nooo!!!  
  
Kimi:lol. Hoped ya liked it! ^^ Please R+R, no flames(what  
  
eva they mean. :P) Oh yeah. Make up a hamham. Tell  
  
me things about em. Also your email adress cause what if  
  
the info wasnt enough? O_o(i luv "O.o, O_o") Oh. Also  
  
about the owner. ^^ See ya next time! 


End file.
